villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Diamond Ice
Ice, also known by her fairly like mutant form Diamond Ice is a minor antagonist turned supporting protagonist in Mega Man Star Force 3. She is Belle's personal assistant and manager, When the director of Sonia's drama serial enlists Mega Man to replace Belle, amazed by his power. Ice is not happy with this, and Jack was able to manipulate Ice's jealousy of Sonia Strumm and Mega Man and use it to transform her, hoping she would eliminate them. Biography When Belle was replace by Mega Man, Ice gets angry and jealous. Ice then wishes to make Mega Man and Sonia disappear. Jack then overhearing this and takes the the opportunity by giving Ice a Noised card, allowing her to have a chance to take revenge. Once she was transform into Diamond Ice, she cause trouble throughout the studio, forcing Geo to borrow Taurus from Bud to help him get to Ice. Ice then locks Sonia's microphone, forcing Geo to Trans in and use Taurus to thaw out a frozen Wizard. Ice then announces a bomb threat, putting everyone on the studio on high-alert. She then freezes the Wizards who were sent to investigate the stunt car in the front of the studio. Later, Geo intervenes and Taurus thaws out the Wizard. In the dressing room, Ice attempts to freeze Sonia, but was stopped by Geo and Taurus. Later on, Ice's last plan was to attack Sonia during her concert, She freezes the stage and Cyber Core, trapping everyone there as well. When Sonia distracts the everyone with her music, Geo turns into Mega Man then enter the Cyber Core, Geo eventually found and Fought Ice. Ice is defeated by Geo and returns back to normal. Ice apologize to Belle for all the trouble she caused. Belle forgives her and continues letting Ice to be her manager and Wizard. Personality Ice is shown that she cares very much for Belle, and is rather aggressive in defending and helping her out, a trait that is much more pronounced after her transformation. She is also somewhat a snob and gets jealous easily. Powers and Abilities *Diamond Ice sends the crystals across the player's current row. This attack must be blocked. *'Cold Ballet': Diamond Ice's crystals slide towards the player. *'Break Ice Hammer': Diamond Ice attacks the player's current position with a hammer. This attack must be dodged. She also tends to use this as a follow-up after her Diamond Dust attack. *'Diamond Dust': Diamond Ice summons a strong wind that covers most of the area ahead of the player, turning affected panels into ice panels. It freezes the player if it connects. Gallery Images LlSYTYt.png|Diamond Ice. MMSF3Group.png|Diamond Ice on one of the official arts of Mega Man Star Force 3. MMSF3I1.png|Ice in game appearance. MMSF3DI.png|Diamond Ice in game appearance. MMSF3I.png|Ice's game icon. MMSF3DI1.png|Diamond Ice's game icon. MMSF3DI2.png|Diamond Ice ready to battle. Ice.png|Ice DiamondIce.jpg|Diamond Ice MM - Diamond Ice.jpg|Diamond Ice's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force 3 - Part 11 Diamond Ice Megaman Starforce 3 Diamond Ice Stage Extended Trivia *After saving a certain number of Mr. Hertz then going to Hertz Square, one of the Hertz there implies he is in love with Diamond Ice. Navigation Category:Envious Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Energy Beings Category:Summoners Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Insecure Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Protective Category:Vandals Category:Mutated Category:Amoral Category:Demon Category:Damned Souls Category:Sadists Category:Psychotic Category:Thugs Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Saboteurs Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Redeemed Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive